User talk:RillersDillersZillets
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the File:RillersDillersZilletsAsset.png pages. Bumblebee the transformer (talk) 00:33, April 23, 2018 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing something, read the rules or you will face bad things! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI, II and even more! If you like object shows, and wish to know more about them while reading the fan fictions, here's the BFDI wiki and the II wiki! Thanks again, and have fun editing the wiki! Hmm. So... it starts. My Wi-Fi's back on, and oh gosh. TowMatar, you are making too much poor actions by placing too much sockpuppets. At this point, you might be on my top 5 hated things list, with #1 being Free-Add Comic Wiki (which I hate very much because SYLVEON NEVER CREATED THE FREE-ADD COMIC WORLD). You're going to replace #1 and FAC Wiki is going to be #2. I apologize if you are not TowMatar, but if I think you're lying... you wouldn't want to know. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 02:32, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Change of plans. If you WIN this rap battle, I'm not going to instant report, making you live for SOME days. If I win, instant report time. http://jokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/RAP_BATTLE_WITH_TOWMATAR MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 02:48, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Have you seen this? -- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 03:49, April 28, 2018 (UTC) Got problem with this? http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:The_COOL_Super_Sawesome_Elimination_Show Yeah, RIP Remy from Ratatoulie. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 22:20, April 30, 2018 (UTC) Have you seen Laclale's message? Good wiki is here w:c:ja.object-show-fanonpedia-japanese:Thread:148-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 14:48, May 3, 2018 (UTC) STOP TRYING TO WRECK MY WIKIS PLEASE. MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 03:23, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Huh? You tried to say "STOP TRYING TO WRECK MY FREE ADD COMIC PLEASE"? HA! Caught you trying to fake it! Read closer, please! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 05:45, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Laclale, stop trying to destroy Free Adds! It may have been a problem when it was here, but now you're just being petty. SarancthaTFFM (talk) 07:53, May 5, 2018 (UTC) TFFM, I thought if this person was TowMatar it would be ruined. Mr.Yokai, certainly you may have built a linked wiki, but I think that wiki is "rehabilitation place". Staff will not trust your wiki with that title (lol)-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 08:53, May 5, 2018 (UTC) Your message makes no sense. I don't get what you mean by linked wiki. I know you! You started contacting TowMatar since I blocked you on the top-secret wiki! Stop giving the address! Stop getting mad at me, PLEASE! MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 01:44, May 6, 2018 (UTC) You've Goat to be Kidding Me you just changed your also known as to Minh for a brief amount time, right? MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 02:47, May 7, 2018 (UTC) SAY SOMETHING Y U silent-- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 02:24, May 17, 2018 (UTC) probably cuz hes grounded MrYokaiAndWatch902 (talk) 02:40, May 17, 2018 (UTC) R U DED? Hey, R U DED?AzUrArInG (talk) 20:03, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Stop copying my OCs and show TowMatar! Stop copying my OCs and show TowMatar, it's annoying, all because I refused to let you have the rights to my OCs doesn't mean you just make some bland copy of my show, so stop with your stupid bullcrap.AzUrArInG (talk) 20:46, August 26, 2018 (UTC) Warning Free Add Comics have been banned here. --Infinity (talk) 16:56, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Please When will TQOSE2 11 release Oreo-And-Eeyore (talk) 18:19, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Leafy Hello User:Leafy Is Awesome Help I can't help editing this w:c:dreamfiction:Object Shows Fanonpedia -- ＊Laclale＊(♪) 01:58, January 19, 2019 (UTC)